


Artist Meets Jock

by goldenfxndxms



Category: Batman - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Jason Todd - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Red Hood - Freeform, jason todd x reader - Freeform, reader x jason todd - Freeform, red hood x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfxndxms/pseuds/goldenfxndxms





	Artist Meets Jock

High School, right? The piles of homework and the grades on your classes. Man college is extremely tough and difficult but at least you had someone to be there with you. That person was Megan Morse and you were very lucky to have her as your friend. She was really helpful, friendly, and all other amazing things.

It was time to switch classes and you weren’t exactly into the next class; math. It was torture to your brain and you couldn’t focus at all. All those formulas and techniques were hard but, you did well in it. You packed up your things from the class you just had, putting your english book and notebook inside your backpack then carrying it on your shoulder. And as you looked up you had a glance of the most hottest person you had ever seen; Jason Todd. He was like a package, the brains, the looks, the muscles, and he had wonderful manners. You really liked him and he was basically your crush.

He noticed that you were looking at him so he gave you a kind smile with a wink then walking out of class, leaving you starstruck and speechless.

“Hey,” Megan said from behind startling you. “Did Jason Todd just winked at you?”

“Nah,” You reply. “At least I don’t think so.”

Megan gave you a look. “Come on,” She hit her shoulder against yours. “It’s obvious that you like him.”

You sighed. “Is it really?”

“Totally,” She replied. “I am your best friend after all. They’re no secrets you can keep from me.”

“Heh, well gotta go to ugh,” You pause. “Math. See you at biology class.”

You waved leaving the classroom as Megan said. “See you later!”

You entered the math class dumping your things on your desk sitting on the last row, placing your backpack on the seat next to you, then sitting on the chair. You looked around the class noticing the classmates around you and the teacher. The teacher’s name was Mr. Flench and he was a serious teacher. “Today we will be learning about-” Mr. Flench was interrupted by the sound of the door opening showing Jason in front of the class.

“Sorry Mr. Flench,” He said as he waited for him to give him permission to enter.

“It’s alright Jason,” He says. “Come inside the classroom, class just started now.” He gestures Jason to come inside as he did so.

“Thank you.” Jason said as he entered the classroom grabbing everyone’s attention, especially yours. Why was he so damn hot? The way he entered was so hypnotizing, the way he walked, the way he fixed his raven hair, and the way he smiled. _Oh Lord have mercy on my soul._

“Ahem,” Mr. Flench said. “We are now learning………” You were in a trance when you noticed that Jason was coming to the same row as you. You couldn’t breathe nor could you focus on what was happening in math class. Jason scooted all the way until your backpack blocked him, you put it on the floor and he scooted closer to you. He smiled with that same smile he gave when you left english class; the one you admired.

“Thanks.” He said as he brought out his things. You were in panic mode. What could you say? You were hyperventilating by the fact that he was sitting next to you and you didn’t know if you could speak or not. “Uh….” You pause to take in a breath then look at him. “Of course!” You tried to say in a cheery tone yet you could hear the nervousness as you spoke.

In math class all you could do was stare at Jason with a smile across your face. You looked at your notebook that was filled with doodles, you always drew whenever you daydreamed in class. After all, you are an artist. You then flipped into a new page and continued to stare at Jason noticing his facial structures. Thank God he was paying attention to class or else you would have been busted…..Badly. Everything about his face was perfect, jawline, hair, lips, and his eyes. Oh those eyes. Those aqua blue eyes that were traumatizing by just a glance. You started to draw looking back and forth at the paper and at him. You sketched how his face shape should look then drew his facial appearances. You drew it exactly the way it was supposed to look however, it was a little difficult to draw his face in the front since the position you were looking was sideways. Overall, you finished the sketch at the same time the class finished.

“Class remember you will have homework from pages 200 to 250 and it’s due date is tomorrow.” Mr. Flench reminded.

“UGH!” The whole classroom complained. They all got up from their seats closing and packing their books and things inside their backpacks.

Right when you were going to do the same as well, Jason caught a glimpse of your drawing. As soon as everyone left leaving the two of you alone, he took the drawing from your desk with a smirk on his face. “Ooh, what’s this?” He says in an impressed and surprised tone.

“Uh…” You said. “Nothing.” You moved the pencil in your hands anxiously. He was looking at the drawing you drew of him. He might think that you are a weirdo or even worse; a stalker.

“It’s….Amazing!” He states astonishingly.

“What, this? No, no. This is just a sketch.” You reply nervously hoping he would stop looking at the sketch.

“What do you mean? This is amazing and if this is just a ‘sketch’ I can’t imagine how your other drawings are like.” He continues to say.

“Haha….. Well..Um..Thanks...Um” You place your hand behind your neck. “It’s nothing really.”

He gives you a smile then hands your drawing back to you. “It’s something.” He walks away but before he leaves class he turns to you. He gave you a hand salute then said, “Hope I get to see you more often.” And with that he left the classroom leaving you dazed.

“I hope also.”

* * *

It was now time for biology class. _Finally!_ You weren’t happy because of the class, you were happy because you would get to see and sit next to Megan to tell her what had happened in math class. You sat down and got your things out as Megan came to sit with you. “Hey,” She spoke. “What’s up?”

“Nothing…..” You say suspiciously. “Ok, fine! I kinda, well, sorta sketched a drawing of Jason and he….”

Megan was so interested on what you were talking about and it was completely obvious. “And?”

“He found out and started complimenting on how good I draw. When I told him it was a sketch he was fascinating in seeing my other works,” You confess. “ I was so scared and nervous, I was in panic mode and I am still am. He might think I am a weirdo or a stalker!”

“Calm down,” Megan said. “Just breathe, everything is alright. Let me see the drawing.”

“Sketch you mean,” You corrected as you took it out from your backpack handing it to her. “See, I told him it was nothing.”

It was a long, awkward time of silence until Megan finally spoke. “What the hell do you mean ‘It’s nothing it’s just a sketch’?” She mimicked making the quotation marks with her fingers. “This is amazing….I can’t put it in words! Why haven’t you showed me your drawings? I guess I should have known since you are in art class but still….” Megan kept on rambling.

“I was too shy and anxious to show you or anyone,” You reply. “Especially Jason.”

“Ooh,” Megan blurted. “What was his reaction?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” You ask.

“Yeah, but tell me again!” She said excitedly.

“He told me he liked it and gave it back then left class.” You say.

“That’s it?” Megan asked surprised.

“No actually,” You answer. “He also said ‘Hope I get to see you more often’ then he left.”

“See, now that tells a whole different kind of story.” Megan said.

“Uh-huh sure,” You say. “But do you think he likes me? I mean he is an awesome jock who plays football and I am well….Me.”

“And by ‘me’ you mean a caring, sweet, smart, and talented person,” Megan added. “I’m sure he likes you.”

“Nah,” You say with a doubtful voice. “You are being too kind Meg. I mean I am nothing like what you think and I bet he doesn’t like me like that,” You shrug. “Maybe he likes me in a friendly way.”

Megan shakes her head and lets out a disappointed sigh. “Think that way [F/N] but, I know he likes you.”

“Well-.”

“Megan Morse and [F/N] [L/N],” Mrs. Sutherland called, interrupting you. “What are you both chattering about?”

“Nothing.” You both reply rapidly.

“I am sure that it was not simply nothing,” She replied as she raised her eyebrow in question. “Is it boys you are speaking of? In biology class?”

Both your cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. The whole class was hearing it and all you had to do was answer her. “No.”

“Than what must be so important for you to talk about and not pay attention in class?”

“Um…..Nothing?”

“That does it,” Mrs. Sutherland said. “Both of you extra homework and that will be due tomorrow.” Megan and you both looked at each other and groaned silently.

“Just wonderful.” You said under your breath. And as your savior the bell rung.

You all left the classroom and got ready for some break time. You walked until you found a bench to sit on and took out a sandwich from your backpack. Just as you took a bite, Jason appeared and sat next to you. Your lips curled into a smile. “Were you following me?”

He shrugged, “Eh, I guess you could say that.”

You shoved him with your hand. “Stalker.”

“Hey, we didn’t even get to introduce ourselves back there.” He pointed behind himself.

“Back where?” You raised an eyebrow. “Remember math class.”

You blushed a dark red. “Oh.”

“Yeah, and don’t be all nervous and all. I didn’t have any problem with you drawing me, I found it an honor. So ummm….Yeah. My name is Jason Todd. What’s yours?”

You became less tense. “My name is [F/N] [L/N], it’s nice to meet you Jason. I am so sorry about the whole ‘drawing you’ thing,” You started to speak exceedingly fast. “I mean the thing is I kinda find you hot and I really like you- But that’s not the point, the point is that I am sorry and I know you might think of me as a weirdo but I love you” Jason gave you a puzzled look. “Ah, feels good having that off my chest.” You say.

“Haha,” Jason said. “Well I am trying to be frank here and the thing is; I didn’t understand a word.” He massaged his neck with his hand.

“Oh…..” Your voice then changed into a cheery tone. “I guess I wouldn’t have been able to handle the fact that you knew so-I’ll keep it that way.”

Jason gave you a smile. “You know what,” He said. “Why don’t you come to my game tomorrow?”

“Your football game?”

“Yeah, why not.”

“I’m not exactly sure what I should do.”

“Haha, all you gotta do is watch me win some points and cheer me on.”

“I don’t think I’ll do any good.”

“How could someone not do good on watching and cheering?”

“You may be surprised on what kind of person I am .”

“Actually, I am impressed.” What did he just say? You instantly blushed again. He got up from the bench and was about to leave, but before leaving he said, “So, see you at my game tomorrow?”

You smirked, “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

“Oh my gosh,” You said as you closed your house door behind you. “I have to tell Megan!” You walk inside your house and place your purse on the counter taking out your phone. You dialed Megan’s number and walked around your house.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Meg, it’s me.”

_“Yeah, I know. So, what’s up?”_

“Jason-Jason Todd just asked if I would like to come to his game tomorrow!” You squeal.

_“OH MY GOD!”_

“I know!”

_“I’ll come with you to his game!”_

“Oh God I am so nervous right now! I can’t believe this!”

_“Woah there [N/N], it’s not like he asked you out on a date. Chill.”_

“Well, it kind of is...ish?”

_“Nope.”_

“Ugh, fine. So I guess...I’ll see you at the game?”

_“You said it.”_

And with that the phone call ended. How excited were you from one to ten, who knows? But it was making you jump up and down squealing out of joy. You entered your room to think of what clothes you should wear. Of course, you picked your school’s team shirt for the game and some ripped jeans to go with it. You also thought about wearing a hat as well and decided to take it with you just in case. _Buzz!_ You heard your phone vibrate on your bed. You checked to see a message from an unknown number…….Weird.

**Hey.**

Who is this???

**Jason.**

Jason Todd?

**Yep.**

How in the world did you get my number???!!!

**:) Can’t tell you it’s a secret.**

Stalker!!

**Hey!**

So what do you want from me, Mr. Stalker?

**Great, I guess you are going to use that more than my name.**

Yup, so what do you want from me?

**So you know how you said you’ll think about it when I asked if you were coming to my game? Did you make your decision?**

Actually, yes I did. And I decided to come to your game.

**I’m glad :)**

So umm yeah. Quick question; was this supposed to be like a...Umm

**“Supposed to be like a...Umm” what?**

Uh...Date???? Ugh, if it wasn’t then just forget about it. I’m panicking oh lord.

**Calm down [F/N]. And yeah…...I was asking you on a date...ish.**

Hah, told ya Megan. Who?

**Oh, just my best friend.**

Ah, I see. Gotta go, so see you later?

**You betcha ;)**

You smiled with your cheeks red and sighed. You put your phone on your chest and closed your eyes as you smiled. Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day and you knew it.

* * *

Today was the day and it was unlike any other day; it was Saturday and Jason’s game. You arrived at 2:00pm and entered the panathenaic stadium and waited for the game to start. Your eyes were most likely focused on finding Jason than anything else. You could see everyone getting ready for the game. You thought about sending a message to Jason to know where he was.

Hey Jay, where are you??

**Turn around.**

Turn around?

You did so finding Jason holding flowers and a flag for his team with his number on it. He was smirking as you gave him a surprised look. “This is for me?”

“Yeah,” Jason replies, handing it to you. “Here.”

“Aww,” You say. “Thanks Mr. Stalker. Such a gentleman.”

“Hah, thank you m’lady,” He did a mimic of an elegant bow. He then looked at you in the eyes. “I have to go, the game is starting. Be sure to keep an eye on eighteen, that’s me.” He winked.

“Ok,” You say as you moved the flag. “Go Jason Go!”

“Haha,” He chuckled. “See you after the game.”

“Yeah.” You said as he left and you sat on the bench smelling the flowers. You knew that Jason’s team would win. **_“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the football finals! The two teams are the Californian Foxes and the New Yorker Wolves!_ _”_ ** The game reporters said. Everyone cheered and so did you. Almost everyone had their faces painted the same colors as their teams. You saw the two teams facing each other as they bent down with the person on the middle, the quaterback, holding it under the center. He then shouted, “Hut!” Then hiked the ball and the game to start. You watched trying to see and listen to who was in the lead. **_“_ _And number eighteen, Todd is in the lead almost at the touchdown!”_**

“Woohoo!” You cheered in excitement. “Go Jason Go!” You then saw him pass it to another team player then scoring a point.

**_“And the Californian Foxes get score yet another point!”_ ** The reporters said. _**“And the crowd goes wild** **!”**_

Megan appeared out of nowhere sitting next to you, making you startled. “MEGAN! You came!” You explain giving her a hug.

“Yeah, I did.” She replied with a smirk. You then gave her a little punch on the shoulder. “But you're late.”

Megan rubbed the spot where you punched. “Hey, there was somethings I had to do, jeez.”

“Haha oh really?” You ask. “Like….?”

“Well, I had an assignment due tomorrow.”

“Ok.” You say.

_**“Those Foxes are really beating those Wolves, right?”**_ All of the audience on the Californian Foxes cheered.

“Who is Jason?” Megan asked as you pointed him out. “Him. He is number eighteen.” You replied. “He sure is good, most of those points are from him!” Megan said astonished.

“Yeah.” You say. The whole time Megan was talking and you were answering as you watched the game until the game ended. The scores were 38:29 having the Californian Foxes win. You were so happy and proud of Jason. All the football players left as you hoped to be able to see Jason again. You wanted to congratulate him for winning the game. You thought about sneaking down there but it wouldn't be such a good idea. “Hey, [F/N],” Megan said.

“What?” You asked.

She smirked getting up and walking away while saying. “Turn around.”

You raised an eyebrow in question. “Okayyyy.” You said in a weird tone turning around then feeling something crash into your lips. It was Jason and he immediately kissed you when you turned. It also seemed as though Megan knew what was going on since she acted that way. At first you were surprised but then you kissed him back.

Jason finally broke the kiss smirking with a question, “Is there any chance that there will be a second date?”


End file.
